the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Patricia Williamson/@comment-4816103-20131105232817
I've come to the realization that Patricia's character seems to be almost entirely based on her relationships with others. Other characters, like Jerome and Amber for example, have their normal attributes- Sneakiness and Manipulation, Being the 'blonde' wth genius moments, respectively. This is how they tend to act no matter who they're with. Everyone else's plots are usually a little more focused on themselves and their wants/needs/problems. What I'm saying is, their roles are usually centered around something they caused, or something they are doing for their own needs. While Patricia does keepsa lot of the same qualities no matter what, and the girl certainly has problems and wants and needs, her role tends to be centered around someone else. ' Season 1, Joy went missing, and that was what her plot was centered cheifly around. She also had other moments, but honestly, her determined and anti-heroic qualities were brought out by her relationship with Joy. Her role for this season was the extremely loyal girl, with a bit of a cruel streak, fighting for her '''best friend. ' Season 2, Eddie came, and that brought us the more romantic oriented Patricia in the Peddie plot, showing her more insecure sides and also showing her jealousy in a different way. Piper, too, gave us a different side to her, where we see her sort of...struggling to not be overshadowed. It needs mentioning, too, that her determined and sibuna focused side was brought out by another one of her friends, (This time Nina), in trouble. Over all, though, we can say her role this season was more of '''Eddie's bantering love/hate partner. Season 3, well, at least for the Sibuna mystery, she was in it for the mystery itself and not to help a friend. (Well, at least, after the Fabicia thing at the beginning.) Even as a sinner, though, her role was based more around just causing KT trouble, but I'll admit she was certainly much less focused on others when she was evil, so the sinner thing does give her a little variety. (Maybe THATS why Sinner!Patricia rocks so much...) But overall, we all know what her role really was this season- The jealous girlfriend. TOR gave her the same role too. This is good and bad. Good, because...well, Patricia never really acts on selfcentered desires; All her actions are usually based around someone else- her getting jealous included, because it's still her being more focused on someone else and whats happening to them, instead of what she herself is doing. She's not a selfish character. Say what you want about her more questionable actions, but you cannot name many things she does '''that doesn't involve her relationship with another character. '''It definately shows all her traits in an easy way, by just revealing them with each friendship and romance. It's also probably why she makes a good relationship with everyone- she's proved just how far she will go for the person, she's proved that her personality makes a good combination with everyone... Bad? Well, because her role is defined by her relationships, it traps her. The jealous girlfriend, the loyal best friend. I mean, sure, she does other things. She has a life, of course she does. She does...other things. Sometimes. When she's not obsessing over others...and their lives... Thing is, she get so focused on others that it doesn't allow her much growth. If the relationship doesn't change, neither does she. It's also possibly why there are a lot of alternate views on the character- there are a lot of alternate personalities depending on who she's currently focused on, and it's the personality you chose to latch onto that you focus on.